1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bar soap such as bath soap. More particularly, the present invention relates to bar soap which floats.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using bar soap to wash oneself or another object in a bathtub or other reservoir of water, the bar soap becomes slippery and can easily be dropped from the hands of the user. Common bar soap will then sink to the bottom of the tub of water. Retrieving the bar soap from the bottom of the bathtub or other body of water is often difficult, inconvenient and time-consuming. The slippery surface and sides of the bar soap contribute to the difficulty of grasping and retrieving the bar soap bar with the wet hand of the user.
Some floating soap bars have small air bubbles entrapped therein. Although such bars will float, the resulting soap bar will be less dense. Lower density of the soap will cause the soap bar to be depleted rapidly.
Exemplary of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,555,509 B2; 5,869,437; 5,857,792; 5,221,506; 4,309,014; 4,277,358; 4,181,695; 4,062,792; 3,796,665; 3,413,230; 3,359,206; 3,293,684; 3,076,298; 2,988,841; 2,613,185; 1,083,571; and 821,245. 